Royalty
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail is a prince with a contract to a demon. He is killed but leaves a message to the demon. Will they meet again in the next life. Sasuke x oc, yaoi, violence, sex in later chapter
1. The past

Don't own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a young prince of the kingdom of Kenosha which is ruled by my father. My family consists of me, my brothers, and my father who's names are Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel. My brothers decided to join the royal forces which lead them to war then to their graves in such a short time. Raphael was a swords man so he mainly helped in the fight as Gabriel stayed back and used his bow. They both taught me how to use both weapon but I liked to stay out of was and conflicts. That was till today when they brought in a prisoner of war from Konoha that has lasted for nearly two long years.

Father sat in the throne as they brought him in and I stood at his side so I saw him as well. Once I saw him I noticed who it was and that was my old friend Sasuke Uchiha who I met once when I was a child. He seems to notice me as well so I look away from him in shame of what has happened to him. Till father asks me "Mikhail, what do you think we should do with him since all he is now is a prisoner?"

I look over at Sasuke then at father "He could work for us like some of the others that you have taken."

He thinks about it then tells me "That is a good idea but I have so many working for me so he will work for you. Take him to Mikhail's room but make sure to shackle him just in-case he tries something."

The guards nod their heads then lead him away so I tell father "If you will excuse me father. I wish to retire to my room for the evening."

He nods so I walk off to the direction of my room which is on the second floor in the back of the castle. Since we live on a mountain side I have a balcony that is long enough for me to walk out but to reach the edge in nine big steps. I don't have doors for it but arches with cloth covering to stop some wind from getting in. My bed is covered with a see through veil in white to match the sheets that are white as well like the rest of the room. All of my furniture is in light colors like light brown dresser, closet doors, bathroom doors, wood flooring, and my bed frame. My main door is medium brown with a gold colored door knob to match but my bathroom is all white like my bedroom walls.

The thing is when I got to my door one of the guards flies right out of the room hitting the wall. I look in to see the others trying to restrain Sasuke so I walk in only to have them try to get me out. I run from them to Sasuke who calms down once I hug him and tell him "Calm down Sasuke. It's alright."

He does but he then pick's me up and carries me to the bed where he sets me down then naps on my lap. I start to run my hand through his hair which calms him down but that alerts the guards to something so they leave. Next thing I know is my father comes in and asks me "What just happened and why does he listen to you?"

I tell him "I met him when I was little when I was out in the garden alone and I found him badly hurt. The guards found me after we became friends but they took him for enemy so they attacked him but I calmed him and got him out. After that I went to the medical wing where you found me and the guards told you what they saw."

He seems to be really pissed so he walks up to us then back slaps me making my lip crack. The blood flows and land on Sasukes cheek waking him and he punches my father in the face making him stumble back. He then looks over at me and checks to see what the damage is then licks at it to help stop the bleeding. He then stands in a protective stance over me then looks at the guards and my father as enemy. Father asks "What the hell kind of friendship is that? He acts more like you two have a contract or something."

I tell him "We do since he is of the vampires in Konoha since it is a demon city and capital. I made the pact on the day we met even if it was by accident we did so he must protect me to finish it."

Father then tries to hit me again but Sasuke stops him and pushes him back then picks me up bridal style. I wrap my arms around him as he takes me to the balcony then jumps heading toward Konoha. When we get there we run into a blonde kitsune, pink rabbit, and silver wolf demon. I know who they are since Sasuke told me about them once before and they are Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto asks Sasuke "Where have you been and who is this you are holding?"

Sasuke tells them "I was in Kenosha since I need to find my contractor and bring him here to be near me."

Sasuke sets me down as Kakashi asks "Who is this exactly?"

I tell him "I'm Mikhail Williams youngest and only prince of Kenosha."

They look at me like I'm crazy and Sasuke the same till Naruto asks "Why did you bring the son of the enemy here?"

Sasuke tells him "I already told you that and besides he wants to bring peace between us not more death."

* * *

r&r


	2. The present

No own Naruto.

* * *

I'm Mikhail Williams and I'm a young high school student trying to become a famous pianist. I'm only sixteen and I live alone but I've been having these dreams of the past during a war along with this man. I never tell anyone about them but I can tell that the person who I'm seeings life is my past life. That is till today where the man from the dream appears right in front of me well at the school gate. I try to pass by him but he grabs my arm and pulls me over toward him then asks "Are you Mikhail Williams?"

I ask him "Who are you? Leave me alone and get out of my head."

He then pulls me away to the near by park where he asks me "What do you mean out of your head?"

I tell him "I see you in dreams with my past life and it is all during some war. Who are you?"  
He tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I was his contractor. Now you are so let's finish it before something happens to you again."

I look at him like he was crazy till he pushes me against a tree and kisses me deeply making me blush. When he pulls back I'm out of breath and he takes me home as fast as he can for some reason. Once we get there I can hear a voice in my head telling me to get closer to him and my body starts to burn. I use the nearest thing to keep standing which turns out to be Sasuke so he picks me up and takes me to the bed. He then strips me and teases my body where ever he could grab at till I'm left naked on the bed panting. He then shoves to fingers into me while pinching and pulling on my little pink tits making me moan. He nibbles and bits at my neck eventually making one bite bleed letting him get a drink making the contract reappear on my body.

He then removes his fingers and puts his cock in instead making me moan louder then moves faster. He keeps going till we both cum which is my first time making him have stolen my virginity. I fall asleep so when I wake I find that I'm no longer at home but also a mark on my hip so I get up to look around. I then notice that I'm in a short dark red dress that reaches my mid-thigh but I didn't notice till now since it was pulled up. I then leave the room to find Sasuke talking to some people so I slowly walk toward him till the pink one spots me.

* * *

r&r


	3. The end

No own Naruto

* * *

She walks over to me and slaps me hard making my lip crack and to bleed and stunning me. She then asks me "Why did you appear now and take him away from me, again?"

I look up at her then tell her "Maybe I came back because I love him for more things than you do. You will never understand my feelings or his till you stop thinking of yourself and of others."

I then walk over to Sasuke who wraps his right arm around my waist and we stay together from then on.

The end.

* * *

r&r


End file.
